


Blizzard

by Elison_Saquet0



Series: Hot stuff [1]
Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Betaed, Canon Compliant, Couch Sex, Ellie's POV, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, POV Ellie (The Last of Us), Recreational Drug Use, Where Ellie finally gets into Dina's pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elison_Saquet0/pseuds/Elison_Saquet0
Summary: An exploration of Dina and Ellie's relationship before everything changes.Or Ellie and Dina finally figure things out.Ellie's POV--This is the translation of apieceoriginally written in French.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Series: Hot stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887064
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my lovely and wonderful beta N1NJ4 for their diligent reviews and corrections!
> 
> Here is what happens when I'm stuck in a train for four hours with The Weeknd in my playlist. I'm used to writing in English rather than in my mother tongue, especially for scenes like this, so writing initially in French was a first!

Ellie takes a deep breath. She is two seconds away from slapping her own face, just so that she feels more awake, or better, to work up a bit of courage. Her stomach has been resolutely tied in a knot since Jessie prompted her to take care of “her girlfriend.” _Motherfucker..._

_Come on, Ellie, you can do it!_

The problem this morning is that she doesn't know how to behave with her best friend because of what happened between them the night before.

A kiss.

A fucking kiss that still makes her lips tingle with excitement this morning.

A kiss that has occupied her thoughts all night long, when she imagined what could have happened if Seth, that asshole, hadn't screwed everything up with his fucking insults. If she had been able to take Dina by the hand, down to the corner of the street, outside, and in a quiet place away from the crowd.

A kiss that could've made way to many more if only she’d had the time to give Dina a full demonstration of what she can do with her tongue and lips, when she is not taken by surprise.

A kiss that wouldn't have put her in her current state now if she'd had the time to ask Dina to clarify her intentions before everything went sideways because of Seth and Joel.

Except.

Like an idiot...

As soon as Joel put himself between her and Seth, she saw red. What Dina seemed to offer with her kiss got sent to the bottom of her list of priorities as soon as Joel allowed himself to behave with her like he had the right to protect her, when she had made clear, for two years now, that this was over.

Like the biggest idiot, whereas she'd dreamed of these lips for months, and even years, she took off and left Dina behind, no longer capable of staying in the same room as her former guardian.

At night, after she talked with Joel, after she actually _made peace_ with him, once in her bed, she replayed in her head these few seconds of delight.

Dina's eyes lay fixed on hers, insisting. Her fingers caressing the back of her neck, or sliding a strand behind her ear in such an intimate way, in a way Ellie had never seen before between them. Dina's smell, that has nothing to do with a pile of garbage, and that, on the contrary, makes her feel dizzy because it is so much of _her_ smell, a unique fragrance. Dina's voice when she whispers that she's wrong and that Ellie barely hears because she is already drowning in the hazel eyes of the woman she's holding close to her, drunk on her smell. Dina's body pressed against hers, so close, and she doesn't really remember if she pulled her closer to herself, or if it's Dina who pressed herself against her before she leaned and planted her lips on hers.

And the butterflies bursting in her stomach, making her feel like she's going to roar with laughter, like she's going to giggle like a lunatic, because these fucking butterflies make her whole body tickle...

Ellie curses herself internally as she leans against the wood rail behind the playground. That she didn't change, fine, there's no need to for patrol. But fucking shit, her teeth... What if Dina kisses her again?

“Hey, Dina?” Elle calls, unsure. “Can I talk to you?”

Dina is still crouching behind one of the wood structures. She's wearing a pair of her patrol jeans. One of Ellie's favorites, especially when Dina is leading...

After she stands up and announces to the kids that she quits the snowball fight, Dina steps closer while playing with the tip of her gloves. She looks uneasy.

“Hey,” she whispers, hesitant.

Ellie replies with the same tone.

“Hey.”

_Alright, revelation time..._

But first, Ellie knows she owes Dina an apology. Frankly, dumping her like she did yesterday is far from the best seduction technique...

“Um, I just wanted to say sorry for running off last night.”

_Shit, you can do better than this, Ellie..._

She looks up to gauge Dina's reaction...

She smiles.

“Oh, that's- It's okay. I totally get it.”

Dina drops her head a few seconds before she proceeds.

“I felt bad.”

_Fucking shit..._

Ellie feels like she’s been slapped. The kind slap that makes your cheek burn for several minutes. Fuck, she ruined everything, it's certain... She swallows her pride and frowns lightly.

“Why?”

Her tone is more bitter than she intended.

“'Cause I started the whole thing.”

She stops and seems to consider her words. Ellie doesn't really need to hear more to know where this is going, but she lets Dina continue a bit, just to be sure.

“I just, I shouldn't have kissed you in front of all those people and I-”

Ellie cuts her.

“You were drunk, it's fine.”

_Fuck this..._

She's heard enough. This is what she's feared since the night before.

Dina regrets what she did. She got carried away and Ellie is so dense to have thought that this kiss meant anything. What matters now is landing right on her feet so that they can stay friends, like before.

Ellie will have plenty of time later, when she’s alone, to think about all of it and swallow this bitter pill. On the contrary, if she lets Dina think she expected more of this kiss, she risks losing her, and that’s out of the question.

She'll keep on dreaming of her best friend, of her sweet lips, tainted with whiskey. But when she's alone in her bed, in the secrecy of her mind.

She plays with the wood of the rail to avoid looking at the young woman in front of her.

“Well, still, I don't want you to think-”

She interrupts her again.

“No, I'm not reading into it or anything.”

She sees a smile appearing on Dina's lips, reassured, and she shakes her head as she drops it. She stares at her when she looks back up. It makes Ellie blush.

“You know what I love about you?”

She pauses and Ellie only raises her an eyebrow prompting her to go through with her thought.

“How you let me finish my sentences.”

They smile and Ellie drops her gaze one more time.

There isn't much to add...

* * *

There are days when Ellie feels like every single interaction with Dina is loaded with innuendos. She usually plays along and flirts with her best friend, because the truth is she likes it. But after last night, she feels like Dina is doing it on purpose to test her nerves.

It makes things more difficult.

Earlier on the terrace of the first checkpoint, her sideways look when she told her that the creek trail has “its perks”, and now her playful look is fixed on Ellie, the joint she brings to her mouth and this gesture... this gesture that makes Ellie's stomach flutter. Dina flicking her zippo against the fabric of her jeans, tight on her muscled thighs...

She gestures to Ellie to follow her as she sits down on the couch and lights the joint.

“We're gonna be stuck here a while, right?”

An invitation.

Ellie sits on her side and plays along.

“Totally trapped.”

She stares at the smoke blown out of Dina's mouth. She thinks of her joke earlier, about Eugene's den... She pretended to be grossed out, but his porn tapes gave her ideas. Maybe she'll come back, if she's sure she's not followed.

And well, fuck, how she wishes, at this moment, that she were this joint held close between Dina's fingers, captured between her lips... that she were the smoke that fills her mouth and carressed her lips...

Eventually, Dina turns her gaze towards her.

They exchange the joint and smoke one after the other.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“I don't know, can you?”

_Easy._

Dina stays quiet for a few seconds. She seems to think about the best way to put her question.

_What is on your mind, Dina?_

“Scale of one to ten...”

The knot in Ellie's stomach is back immediately. She's pretty sure she knows how this question is going to end. Not sure she's ready to joke about their kiss. It’s too soon.

Dina proceeds.

“One being like absolute trash... and ten being... life-altering...”

_Fuck..._

Dina lowers her gaze and for a split second, Ellie feels like she is staring at her groin. And the vision blows her mind. Dina bites on her lower lip, boring in between her legs...

But it's all in her head, right?

Dina finally articulates her question, slowly, as she turns her body towards Ellie.

“How would you rate our kiss from last night?”

She saw it coming, but Ellie still feels like a rabbit who just realized that there’s an arrow pointed at her, suddenly incapable of moving, vulnerable.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck…_

“Why are we still talking about this? You said it was a mistake.”

Ellie can hear Dina’s voice in her head as she told her, this morning: “I shouldn’t have kissed you.”

“Did I say that?”

Ellie is surprised by the earnest response. She frowns and draws one more drag before she leans towards her friend.

“What are you doing?”

The question is sincere. But Dina fails to answer and continues with _her_ initial question, innocence painted on her face.

“I asked you to rate our kiss.”

The answer is obvious to Ellie.

You can always go beyond the maximum grade, right?

But there’s no way she’s going to be honest with Dina if she wants to remain her friend. She shrugs.

“I don’t know.”

Can Dina believe she’s that indifferent?

“I’d give it a six.”

_Motherfucker…_

“A six?! Wow...”

Ellie can’t hold her surprise, can’t help the offended tone.

Shit, she made that bad of an impression?

And shit, she just fell for Dina’s trap. She can see it in her eyes.

But Dina continues, visibly eager to get the words out of Ellie.

“Like a solid six”

And Ellie sinks into the memory. She thinks of Dina’s lips against hers and she has to fight with the images, the thoughts that swirl in her mind.

“Okay”

It’s probably too late to back track.

Dina insists.

“There were a lot of people around.”

“Yea, but six…”

The conversation is out of control for Ellie.

_Stay focused, you idiot!_

“Oh, what? I mean, now I really want to know how you’d rate it.”

She laughs softly.

And here it is, the trap, closing in on Ellie. 

“I don’t think you do.”

It’s a non-answer that means everything.

She can’t help smiling while she stares at Dina.

She reads in her eyes what she’s wanted to see.

Dina smiles and shakes her head.

She really wants to hear Ellie say the words, but she’s not going to allow her this pleasure. 

“You’re infuriating.”

“Have you met you?”

The last stand.

Their faces get closer.

“You make me want to go back outside into that blizzard.”

_No way you’re getting off of this couch…_

“No one is stopping you.”

Dina must not expect Ellie to play along this far. She bites her lower lip again and stares at her intensely.

But this time, Ellie is not taken by surprise.

She leans forward, tilts her head to the side making her intentions clear and when there are only a few inches left between them, Dina blows away the last of her doubts.

“This better be better than a six.”

_You’re on._

Ellie flicks the joint away behind the couch and grabs Dina’s face to pull their lips closer.

Yesterday’s kiss had everything of a first kiss.

Hesitant. Chaste -despite whatever Seth thought of it.

Ellie doesn’t want chaste.

Neither Dina.

Their lips, their tongues meet, split, and find each other again.

_Totally trapped…_

Ellie backs away for a split second. Just enough time to quiz Dina with her eyes. Just enough time to see the smile on her face. Just enough time to confirm that “six” was a fucking bluff. 

When her lips find her best friend’s, irresistibly sweet, _life-altering_ , her hand slides along her side, pressing. Dina responds and leans forward in an attempt to free her leg from under herself before pulling Ellie down on the couch with her.

It’s not the first time Ellie is lying on top of Dina.

But usually it’s in the heat of accidents on patrol. When her body only registers the information so she can think about it later, when there is no Dina, no infected around her.

It’s not the first time Ellie is lying on top of Dina, but this time they are alone and they are kissing. And they have all the time in the world to get drunk on the sensation of their bodies pressed against each other.

Ellie feels dizzy.

She barely holds back the rocking of her hips pressing her groin against Dina’s hip.

Or maybe she doesn’t hold back.

A groan.

 _Her_ groan.

Of pleasure, when Dina moves against her as well.

When Dina’s cold, delightfully cold hand sneaks its way under her sweatshirt and up along her side, pressing firmly, inviting Ellie to reiterate.

Ellie doesn’t ask a second time.

She slides her hand to the tight jeans, grabs a firm hold on Dina’s cheek and presses against her as her hips thrust again.

Another moan, muffled. A shaky breath.

If Ellie straightens up, it’s only because Dina’s hand seems to insist on removing her hoodie. And quite frankly, Ellie doesn’t object.

It’s cold in the basement of the library, but Dina’s hot skin against hers…

_Irresistible._

While she’s at it, she thinks it’s best to undress Dina as well. She unzips her sleeveless jacket and in one swift movement makes her sweater disappear. 

Dina’s lips are immediately on her collarbone, her breast pressed against Ellie’s fluttering stomach. And Ellie suddenly doesn’t know anymore if she really woke up this morning.

She brings Dina’s face to hers and slides her hand along her neck, her shoulder, grazing the hardened tit she can feel through the fabric of her tank top. She caresses with the tips of her fingers the toned stomach shivering under her touch, and ends pulling on the buttons of her jeans, which she undoes.

She slides her hand under the fabric of the jeans and finds the warmth of Dina’s cheeks, grabs them, pressing their body again.

Her lips slide to Dina’s jaw, to her earlobe. She bites on it. And then she follows the path drawn by her hand minutes earlier, traveling down her neck.

She has only one direction in mind, but she’s okay making a few stops on the way.

With her free hand, she lifts the fabric, an obstacle between Dina’s breast and her mouth, and buries her head there. She bites, the flesh of her breasts, the swollen tits. She bites, she sucks, she kisses.

And Dina’s hands diving in her hair, Dina’s moaning breaths, Dina’s arching back, Dina’s groin pressing against her thigh… All of this intoxicates her.

_Life-altering…_

The tip of her tongue traces the line of her best friend’s abdominal muscles, flexing under her touch, while her hands drag her jeans and underpants down her thighs.

She doesn’t want anything, any obstacle between her tongue and this island she’s dreamed of so many times.

She lifts her eyes toward Dina, feline, and the woman, parting lips, responds with a pleading look, unequivocal.

She dives with delight between the spread thighs.

Her tongue, flat, licks. Everything.

Immediately, Dina responds with a moaning thrust. 

And Ellie’s tongue echos.

She kisses Dina, sucks on her lips and her clit.

She licks, slowly or in quick successions, tracing lines and circles, the discovered swelling. And each time her tongue meets the flesh, she’s met with another thrust.

Dina’s legs are soon tied around her neck, her hands dig in her hair, pressing her face closer, her nails scratching her scalp. 

And when Ellie doesn’t know anymore if her dizziness is due to the pleasure, the desire, or the lack of oxygen, the pressure is released and she feels, against her lips, Dina’s pounding heart, and the spasms of her muscle against her chin.

She stays there a bit, drunk with Dina’s smell and taste, so intimate.

Dina caresses her cheek softly and brings Ellie’s mouth to hers, nibbling on her lips.

And Ellie can’t help smiling.

She whispers.

“Six, huh?”

Dina laughs and Ellie watches her bite her lip.

“Yea, seems like you do better when there’s no one around…”

Ellie shakes her head hearing the tease. But Dina stops her before she can respond.

“Take off those jeans.”

It’s an order that sounds like a prayer.

Ellie obeys and turns on her back when Dina rolls on top of her.

Her hands instinctively land on Dina’s firm thighs which straddle her, pinning her down to the used leather skin of the couch.

Ellie feels her saliva and Dina’s moisture soak through the already wet fabric of her own underpants.

And Dina’s lips, teeth, nails, caresses…

She feels like she’s back to her first time. Three, four strokes from Dina, barely, her fingers digging in her, her thumb perfectly positioned, and she comes. 

And Dina laughs, surprised, delighted.

And Ellie blushes.

She blushes even more when Dina brings her hand to her own mouth and slowly sucks on the traces of Ellie left on her fingers.

She leans forward to kiss Ellie, and she can taste herself on her lips.

_Fuck…_

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you had a good time reading this piece. Tell me if you liked it! I really enjoy reading people's thoughts!


End file.
